Mulan to naruto
by BlueNaruAngel21
Summary: Naru gose off to help in the war agenst the sound but dose it under the ilushion of Naruto Uzumaki can she live with her cruch sasuke.


**At the Northern Wall**

"Ah!" the ninja said as the hawk let out a call. The ninja walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more.

Running back to his post "We're under attack! Light the signal!"he yelled

The door opens, revealing a couple of Sound ninja. The ninja climbs up the ladder.

He lighted the signal to attack with a torch, while staring at the Sound leader; other signals go on all the way along the Outer gates. "Now all of the Leaf village knows you're here." The ninja said bravely.

As Orochimaru picking up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire said "Perfect."

**Hokage's Chamber**

The ANBU and two ninja walk into the Hokage's chamber and bow.

"Lord Hokage, the Sound have crossed our Northern Border." Said one of the ninja.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Outer gates!" Itachi said but was silenced with a raised hand from the Hokage.

"Obito is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." The 2nd ninja said.

"No! Send your troops to protect my people! Rin!" Kakashi said.

"Yes, your Highness." The young women said as she ran to do as told she knew this was not a women's battle.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." Kakashi said

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." The 2nd ANBU sated.

"I won't take any chances, Asuma. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one Ninja may be the difference between victory and defeat." Kakashi said to the young man with a cat mask on.

**With Naru**

Naru was using chopsticks to balance a grain of rice "Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ..."She said to herself as she picked up a paintbrush and made a mark on her arm "... punctual!"

Right than a rooster called out "Aaiee!" she said when she heard it.

Blowing on her arm she yelled "Gamatatsu! Gamatatsu! Gama—"she stopped as she glances down at a sleeping toad on the floor

"Ah! There you are!" she said and the toad wakes up.

"Who's the smartest toad in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?"she asked as she ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a cookie attached. Gamatatsu immediately chases the cookie, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

Jiraiya was praying "Honorable Ancestors ... please help Naru impress the Matchmaker today." he asked as Gamatatsu, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple. "Please, please help her." He begged.

"Father, I brought you some ... Whoop!" Naru stared to say but bangs into Jiraiya, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter .

"Naru ... " he tried to say to his daughter.

"I brought a spare!" she said not sounding confident for she hated the fact that she could never be a ninja. In this age there was a law saying all female had to be citizens or medic ninjas.

"Naru ... " he tried to say but she continued on talking.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning ... " she remained him.

"Naru." He tried to say again.

"... and three at night." She continued.

"Naru. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to ... " he tried to tell for he was getting worried.

"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" she said as she ran off.

"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more." Jiraiya toled himself and went back into the temple.

**In town**

"Tsunade, where is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman." Said one of the women.

"Of all the days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Tsunade told herself. She use to be a female medic ninja but she was 55 now and way too old but she looked 20 and had a big chest.

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." The old man how was named Sarutobi said as he held up a wicker cage with a baby fox inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself." He told the fox than he closes his eyes and steps off the sidewalk.

"Sarutobi! No!" Tsunade cried out.

Sarutobi walks across the street; vehicles crash, but he emerges unharmed.

"Yup! This fox is a lucky one!" he said.

Naru comes riding up on Gaara, and hops off.

"I'm here!" she stats than looks at her mother "What? But, Mama, I had to—"

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." She said.

**Begin "Honor to us all"**

Woman #1:

This is what you give me to work with?

Well, honey, I've seen worse.We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse.

Naru:

It's freezing!

Tsunade:

It would've been warm, if you were here on time.

Woman #1:

We'll have you, washed and dried

Primped and polished till you glow with pride

Just my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all.

Tsunade:

Naru, what's this?

Naru:

Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something.

Sarutobi:

Hold this. [Hands Red(fox's name as of now) to Tsunade We're going to need more luck than I thought.

Woman #2:

Wait and see, when we're through

Woman #3:

Boys will gladly go to war for you

Woman #2:

With good fortune

Woman #3:

And a great hairdo

Both:

You'll bring honor to us all.

A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this might be the day

Woman #4:

Men want girls with good taste

Woman #5:

Calm

Fa Li:

Obedient

Woman #5:

Who work fast-paced

Fa Li:

With good breeding

Woman #5:

And a tiny waist

All:

You'll bring honor to us all.

We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from the Sound

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons

Woman #6:

When we're through,

You can't fail

Like a lotus blossom,

soft and pale

How could any fellow say, "No sale"?

You'll bring honor to us all!

Tsunade:

There, you're ready.

Sarutobi:

Not yet! An apple for serenity

A pendent for balance

Your lucky emerald necklace and golden locket

You must proudly show it

Now, add a fox, just for luck,

And even you can't blow it!

Naru:

Ancestors, hear my plea,

Please don't let me make a fool of me

And to not uproot my family tree

Keep my father standing tall.

Scarier than the Undertaker,

We are meeting our matchmaker!

Destiny, guard our girls,

Help our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll ...

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all!

**End song**

"Naru Namikaze?

* * *

Dose it rock? Yes it will be different jest wait!!! 


End file.
